The Academy
by Il Cinema Paradiso
Summary: Jack Frost lleva una vida de ensueño; buenos amigos, dinero, posición, una escuela de prestigio... Pero hay dos cosas que amargan su existencia: su comportamiento rebelde y una platina que le roba el sueño. -Hola, Jack Frost. -Hola, Reina de las Nieves. AU.
1. La persona que encontré

_**¡Hola a todos! Bueno, a petición de varios amigos míos (en Facebook jaja), aquí les traigo el primer capítulo del fic de The Academy, quedando el proyecto de Hogwarts a segundo plano temporalmente, hasta acabar una de las dos historias.**_

_**Yulene: Los personajes son propiedad de Disney, Dreamworks y Sony. azura solo usa su loca imaginación sin fines de lucro.**_

_**Bárbara: Advertencia: Ligero uso de malas palabras en una parte del capítulo. Si no te gusta abstente de leer.**_

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

**La persona que encontré en la verja de las rosa**

La vida en el pueblo de Burgues era cotidiana. Todas las mañanas se podían ver a los niños jugando a la pelota en el parque, a las adolescentes chismeando con sus amigas, a los adolescentes en sus patinetas, a los adultos encerrados o camino al trabajo, y la mansión de la familia Arendelle, la familia más importante del pueblo, encerrada en su constante calma, silenciosa y majestuosa, como un castillo a los ojos de todos los niños que la veían.

La mansión Arendelle tenía un diseño clásico: paredes blancas de mármol, muebles de madera maciza color caoba, múltiples ventanales con vidrieras multicolores y una enorme verja negra con enredaderas de rosas blancas y rojas. Sin embargo, pese a lo elegante de la casa, nadie entraba ni salía de ella salvo los sirvientes, y estos sólo lo hacían de vez en cuando, y siempre compraban muchas cosas para no tener que regresar allí hasta el siguiente mes. Sus habitantes eran un misterio para todos los que vivían en el pueblo, y así como los niños estaban curiosos por saber quienes vivían allí, los adultos se mantenían indiferentes a todo lo que ocurriera en aquella mansión tan tranquila, en donde casi nunca pasaba nada. Los Arendelle tenían dos hijas, y se rumoraba que eran hermosas, pero nunca habían salido de la casa. Nadie sabía como eran, ni siquiera tenían amigos fuera de la casa.

Jackson Overland Frost era un niño como todos los otros; tenía un hermoso pelo castaño, ojos de color chocolate y la piel morena. Era, a pesar de sus ocho años, el niño más popular de todo el pueblo. Todas las niñas suspiraban cuando él pasaba por su lado, y Jack no contribuía mucho a que éstas ya no lo hicieran, pues les guiñaba el ojo, les tiraba un beso y se comportaba como un mujeriego a su joven edad. Todas las niñas del pueblo eran bonitas, pero a Jack le gustaba una en particular: Xenia, una niña de piel color melocotón, ojos de caramelo y cabello oscuro y sedoso que era considerada la más linda de las niñas de Burgues. Xenia estaba obsesionada con Jack: se ponía a suspirar y a reírse como una tonta cuando él aparecía, su madre se asustaba cuando entraba a su habitación y la veía tirada en la cama con una fotografía de Jack entre las manos, en una ocasión fue a buscarlo a su casa y "charlaron" en su habitación. Eran niños, pero los juegos que hacían no eran precisamente inocentes.

Aquel día era como un día más en el aburrido Burgues. Jackson se encontraba jugando a la pelota con sus amigos, mientras Xenia y su "grupo" hacían porras a sus jugadores favoritos, como si de un partido real de fútbol se tratase. Era algo de todos los días: los niños formaban los equipos y las niñas se separaban según los niños a los que apoyaban. Era aburrido, la única sorpresa del juego fue que Jack y su mejor amigo formaron equipos enemigos, en un intento desesperado por romper con lo cotidiano.

El equipo contrario estaba ganando, y eso contrariaba visiblemente a Jack. En ese momento, Jack, intentando impresionar a Xenia y sus amigas, pateó la pelota con demasiada fuerza, provocando que la pelota cruzara veloz el aire. Todos la miraban fijamente, conteniendo el aliento, hasta que finalmente la pelota rebotó contra el enorme muro de piedra gris que rodeaba la mansión Arendelle y cayó dentro. Todos estaban petrificados, en silencio. Nunca les había pasado algo semejante y no sabían que hacer. Finalmente Flynn, uno de los niños del equipo contrario, amigo de Jack y mayor que él gritó:

-¡Jack, mira lo que hiciste, ahora perdimos la pelota!

-No, no la perdimos. Si trepo por la verja y llego al otro lado, podremos recuperar la pelota -dijo Jack en tono decidido. Xenia y la mayoría de sus amigas suspiraron enamoradas.

-Pero Jack, nunca hemos estado del otro lado, ¿y si te descubren? -dijo la única niña del grupo de Xenia que no suspiró, llamada Melanie. Ella era inteligente y se consideraba a sí misma demasiado joven para pensar en asuntos extraescolares.

-Soy ágil para escalar y podré salir de allí rápido antes de que me vean -dijo Jack sonriendo, intentando cautivar a Melanie. Sin embargo, ella no se mostró demasiado interesada, resultando ser un golpe bajo para el castaño.

-¡Vamos Jack! ¡Tú puedes hacerlo! -dijo Xenia, sonriéndole. Jack se alborotó el cabello, como hacía siempre que estaba nervioso, y avanzó hacia el muro.

-No lo hagas amigo, tu vida vale más que una pelota -le susurró Flynn a la hora de ayudarlo a subir. Jack le sonrió arrogantemente.

-Soy demasiado listo para ellos -Dicho esto saltó y llegó del otro lado escalando fácilmente la verja de las rosas, recibiendo algunos rasguños en sus manos por las espinas. Cuando llegó a la cima del lado contrario, se lanzó. Sintió pequeños golpes en el rostro, producto sin duda de la velocidad a la que caía, pues la verja era realmente alta, y luego sus pies descalzos cayeron sobre la hierba verde, alta y suave, cubierta de rocío. El contacto con ella era sencillamente delicioso. Jack miró a su alrededor, sorprendido. El jardín se veía más hermoso desde dentro que de fuera. La hierba era muy verde, las flores de colores y fragancias que no había visto ni olido en ninguna otra parte, y una hermosa vista de la casa. Jack suspiró, hincándose en el suelo y acariciando la hierba verde. Era fresca y con un fragante aroma. Al cabo de medio minuto de palpar la hierba, Jack miró a su alrededor buscando la pelota. En ese momento la vio, roja y reluciente, detrás de un arbusto. Jack se fue gateando hacia ella y la tomó, aliviado de que nadie lo hayase visto. Entonces oyó una voz detrás de él, una voz muy dulce y suave, preguntando asustada:

-¿¡Quién está ahí!? ¿¡Quién es!?

Jack se giró espantado. "Ahora sí moriré", pensó aterrado, pero se tranquilizó cuando vio que la persona que había hablado no era un sirviente ni el dueño de la casa, sino una pequeña niña que no se parecía en nada a ninguna otra niña que Jack había visto. Todas las niñas de Burgues tenían el pelo castaño, los ojos verdes o marrones y la piel morena. Aquella niña era todo lo contrario. Su piel era blanca, increíblemente blanca. Tenía una suave lluvia de pecas imperceptibles sobre sus mejillas y su nariz, pequeña y respingada. Tenía unos ojos grandes y azules como zafiros, intensos y bonitos. Tenía labios delgados y rojos. Era muy bonita, demasiado para ser niña, y parecía tener más o menos su edad. Lo que más le llamó la atención fue el hecho de que la niña miraba fijamente hacia un punto invisible, y llevaba un bastón largo y negro consigo. Era extraño, Jack nunca había visto nada parecido.

-Me... me llamo Jackson Overland -dijo-. Yo... te juro que no intentaba robarme nada... Yo, yo sólo... Es que mi pelota se me cayó aquí y yo sólo intentaba recuperarla y...

Una sonrisa suave se asomó en el rostro de la niña. Abrió los labios y dijo, con esa voz dulcísima que había empleado para preguntarle quién era él:

-¿Perdiste tu pelota? ¿Y dónde está?

-¿No... no la puedes ver? -preguntó Jack, curioso. Si la pelota estaba justo frente a ella, ¿por qué no la veía?

-No. Desde un accidente que tuve hace varios años, no puedo ver nada -explicó la pequeña, repentinamente triste. Entonces, de golpe, Jack recordó lo que su madre le contó una vez. Habían niños que nacían ciegos, o perdían la vista por enfermedad o accidente. Aquella niña la había perdido y tenía que caminar con bastón para no tropezarse ni caer. Jack la miró con pena, en verdad no quería recordarle algo tan malo y triste. Se cacheteó mentalmente por ser tan maleducado.

-Lo siento... no pretendía... -empezó Jack, pero la niña negó con la cabeza, sonriendo.

-Descuida, no es tu culpa, tú no lo sabías. Y dime, Jackson Overland...

-Jack Frost -la cortó él rápidamente. La niña puso cara de confusión-. Todos me dicen Jack, y mi nombre completo es Jackson Overland Frost. Por favor, llámame solamente Jack Frost, detesto mi nombre completo -La niña rió.

-Te entiendo. Yo detesto mi nombre también.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Elsa Arendelle -contestó ella encogiéndose de hombros. Jack abrió la boca en una perfecta "O".

-Espera, espera, espera... ¿Osea que eres hija de Akthar e Ithunn Arendelle?

-Sí, por eso odio mi nombre. Todo el mundo espera tanto de mí solo por llevar ese apellido... Y consideran humillante que sea ciega. Se avergüenzan de mí y ni siquiera tienen relación alguna conmigo. Mis padres me quieren, lo sé, pero a veces no puedo evitar pensar que sólo lo dicen para que yo no me sienta triste. Mi hermanita Anna me consuela, pero... -Bajó la cabeza tristemente-. No sé, no me siento cómoda hablando de eso, ¿sabes?

-Por supuesto que sí, y te entiendo -dijo Jack, posando una mano cálida en el hombro de Elsa-. No debería darte vergüenza el ser ciega, tú no tienes la culpa de nada. Los accidentes no existen y todo ocurre por una razón, papá siempre me dice eso -dijo Jack dulcemente. Elsa sonrió con timidez.

-Sí... Supongo que tienes razón. Pero a veces me siento como sí... nadie me entendiera. Ni siquiera Anna. Es decir, ella me quiere y no me trata diferente sólo por ser ciega, sólo quiere jugar conmigo pero mis padres son muy estrictos y casi nunca me dejan salir de mi habitación, excepto en mi cumpleaños, que es hoy.

-¿Naciste el día de la fundación de la ciudad? -preguntó Jack sorprendido. Elsa asintió.

-Sí, por esa razón mis padres me permiten pasear por la casa.

-¿Y no están contigo para cuidarte? -preguntó Jack, medio aliviado, medio indignado al ver a Elsa negar con la cabeza.

-Están muy ocupados, y Anna sigue dormida.

-Ya veo... Pero esa no es excusa para dejarte sola, y menos en tu cumpleaños. ¿Sabes qué? -dijo Jack sonriendo-, me quedaré contigo. Vamos a jugar -Elsa lo miró sorprendida. Nunca nadie le había pedido jugar, excepto Anna. Entonces lo sintió: finalmente tenía un amigo, alguien que la escuchaba, que la entendía, pero sobre todo que la quería. Un amigo de verdad, que no guardara ninguna relación sanguínea con ella.

-Sí -contestó, intentando ocultar su felicidad. Jack sonrió dulcemente y la tomó de la mano enguantada.

-¿Por qué usas guantes? -preguntó con curiosidad. Elsa se encogió de hombros, sonriendo tímidamente.

-Mi mamá prácticamente me obliga a usarlos, ella es muy limpia y teme que me enferme, porque yo siempre he sido muy delicada de salud -explicó ella. Jack asintió.

-Y bueno Elsa, ¿a qué jugamos primero?

-¿No deberías ir a entregar tu pelota? -dijo Elsa mirando sin mirar realmente la brillante bola roja que traía Jack. Él se rió.

-Bah, un par de horas sin mí no matarán a nadie, ¿cierto? -Elsa rió.

-No, supongo que no.

-Ven, ¿a qué jugamos? -preguntó Jack, mirándola alegre. Elsa bajó la mirada, sin saber muy bien qué decir, pero al instante una sonrisa dulce se posó en su rostro.

-¿Por qué no jugamos a las muñecas?

Jack no dijo nada, se limitó a sonreír y asentir. Podía ser que jugar a las muñecas no fuera su mejor opción, siendo un hombre, pero la verdad sea dicha, él realmente quería hacer feliz a esa niña... y su sonrisa era muy bonita.

Jack y Elsa jugaron mucho aquella tarde. Jugaron a las muñecas, a los disfraces, a las marionetas, y Jack ayudó a Elsa a acabar, con gran concentración, un rompecabezas. Antes de que se dieran cuenta, el sol ya había caído y Jack decidió que era hora de regresar. Era muy tarde, siendo casi las siete de las noche. Jack estaba a punto de marcharse (trepando por la verja), cuando sintió una mano pequeña aferrarse a su manga.

-¿Qué ocurre, Elsa? -preguntó Jack sonriéndole. La niña estaba sonrojada y había desviado su vista, divirtiendo enormemente a Jack.

-¿Vas... vas a volver mañana? -preguntó con labios temblorosos-. ¿A mi habitación? -Jack sonrió.

-Te lo prometo -le besó cálidamente la frente, provocando que su sonrojo aumentara aun más. Escaló la verja y llegó fácilmente del otro lado, donde encontró que sólo una persona se había quedado esperándolo: Xenia, que estaba vuelta un manojo de nervios.

-¿Xenia? -preguntó Jack extrañado. La muchacha de pelo castaño oscuro lo miró con evidente alivio. Sin embargo, Jack no se sintió contento. Había pasado tanto tiempo con Elsa, que volver a ver ojos y cabello oscuros y piel morena lo defraudaba un poco. En ese momento deseó dar marcha atrás al tiempo, que los ojos que lo miraran fueran los ojitos azules de Elsa, inocentes y curiosos, que el pelo que sentía bajo su mentón pareciera blanco en vez de negro, que la piel fuera pálida en vez de morena. ¿Tanto había calado la pequeña Elsa en él, para extrañarla apenas salió de la casa? Tal vez sí.

-Los chicos te deben estar esperando, fueron a tu casa a decirle a tu mamá -explicó Xenia. Jack tragó saliva apenas oyó eso. ¿Su madre lo sabía? Okey, estaba muerto.

**-ooo-**

Cuando Elsa despertó a la mañana siguiente, lo primero que pensó fue que todo había sido un sueño nada más, que aquel niño, Jack Frost, no existió jamás, pero luego vio algo de lo que no se había percatado hasta el momento. Había algo en su cabeza. Lentamente palpó la delicada textura del objeto. Una corona de flores. La reconoció enseguida, porque Jack se la había puesto la tarde anterior, mientras jugaban. Sonrió para sus adentros, porque Jack sí existía. Y era su amigo. Se puso a saltar de la alegría. ¡Tenía un amigo! ¡Un amigo!

En ese momento, la puerta se abrió y sus padres aparecieron en el umbral. Elsa se apresuró a esconder la corona de flores. No podía permitir que sus padres descubrieran a Jack, porque entonces no la dejarían ni sacar la nariz del cuarto.

-Elsa, cariño, ¿cómo estás? -preguntó la dulce voz de su madre en tono afectuoso. Elsa no podía ver a su madre, pero estaba segura de que era preciosa.

-Estoy bien, madre.

-Sentimos no haber estado en tu cumpleaños cariño, pero entiende que mamá y yo estábamos muy ocupados y no pudimos venir. ¿Cómo te fue con Anna?

-¿Anna? -Elsa se quedó petrificada cuando, de golpe, el recuerdo de su hermana pequeña buscándola por toda la casa regresó a su mente.

-Eh... No jugamos porque, yo... Estuve en la biblioteca -dijo nerviosa.

-¿En la biblioteca? -preguntó su padre extrañado. Y no era para menos. Elsa era ciega y no había libros especiales para ciegos en la biblioteca, así que... ¿qué hacía su hija en ese lugar?

-Sí, yo estaba... tratando de armar mi rompecabezas -dijo, tanteando en la cama, mostrándoles el tablero con las piezas armadas del rompecabezas. El señor Arendelle se sorprendió. El rompecabezas estaba completo, con todas las piezas en su lugar. Su hija no pudo armar sola el rompecabezas.

-¿De casualidad alguien te ayudó?

-N-no... -contestó, cada vez más nerviosa al sentir la mirada penetrante de su padre. El señor Arendelle frunció el ceño.

-¿Elsa, estás bien? Te noto nerviosa.

-No me siento bien -mintió Elsa. No le estaba gustando aquello. Odiaba mentirles a sus padres, pero ella realmente _quería _ver a Jack. El ceño del señor Arendelle se relajó visiblemente, y su esposa sonrió con ternura al notar las mejillas ruborizadas de su pequeña. Sospechaba algo que la ponía muy feliz, pero preocupada a la vez.

-Elsa, debemos irnos -dijo el señor Arendelle, besando su frente. Por alguna razón, Elsa no experimentó la misma calidez que había sentido cuando Jack la había besado el día anterior-. Descansa y recupérate, pequeña.

-Sí, padre.

Los Arendelle miraron por última vez a su pequeña y preciosa hija antes de salir de la habitación. Necesitaban hablar.

**-ooo-**

-Akthar, Elsa ya tiene ocho años. Debe salir, conocer el mundo. Ella lo merece. Ha estado tan sola, cariño... Solo tiene a Anna, y tú la oíste. Ya empieza a cansarse de tener siempre las mismas compañías. Ella quiere _ver_, querido.

-¿Pero qué podemos hacer? Hemos buscado en todas partes y no encontramos ni un bendito médico que la trate -dijo Akthar con labios temblorosos-. Ithunn, créeme, si de mí dependiera, Elsa estaría corriendo por el pueblo con los otros niños y yendo al colegio como una niña normal, pero no puede.

-Al menos deberíamos dejar que Anna salga -dijo Ithunn, mirando al suelo-. No es justo que viva encerrada por Elsa, al menos déjala salir a ella.

-¿Y si Elsa se enoja con nosotros por eso? Le indignaría que dejáramos salir a Anna y a ella no -afirmó Akthar, negando con la cabeza.

-Elsa es una buena niña... No es tan egoísta como para molestarse con nosotros por dejar salir a Anna y a ella no. Es demasiado dulce -afirmó Ithunn-. Seguro que hasta se pondría contenta por saber que al menos Anna sí puede jugar con los otros niños.

Akthar pareció pensárselo. Viera por donde lo viera, Ithunn tenía razón. Anna merecía jugar con los otros niños, no era justo tenerla encerrada por Elsa. Y Elsa era demasiado buena para molestarse con Anna, sencillamente no se imaginaba a su hija mayor molesta con la pequeña. Elsa adoraba a Anna, nunca la odiaría, eso era algo seguro.

-Está bien -murmuró. Los ojos de Ithunn se iluminaron, pero al instante fueron sustituidos por una mirada preocupada.

-Akthar, ¿no crees que deberíamos decirle a Elsa que...? -Su marido la cortó en el acto.

-No, Ithunn. Ella no puede saberlo nunca.

Ithunn bajó la cabeza y asintió, entendiendo la decisión de su esposo, justo antes de salir del despacho del señor Arendelle en dirección al dormitorio de su segunda hija.

**-ooo-**

La pequeña Anna Arendelle estaba hecha una furia, y no era para menos. La tarde anterior, había buscado a Elsa por toda la casa y no la había encontrado. Eso la enfurecía y entristecía a la vez, ¿había hecho algo mal? ¿Por qué su hermana no quería jugar con ella? En ese momento, la puerta se abrió y apareció en el umbral Ithunn, sonriendo dulcemente al ver el entrecejo fruncido de su hija menor.

-¿Anna, pequeña? ¿Sucede algo?

Anna la miró cruzada de brazos, evidentemente enfadada por el hecho de no haber visto a Elsa en todo el día anterior.

-¡Sí, sí que sucede algo! ¡Elsa no me dejó jugar con ella en todo el día! -gruñó la rojita, apoyando la cabeza en el regazo de su madre.

-Querida, tu hermana estaba demasiado ocupada y no tenía tiempo para jugar contigo, pero seguro que te animaría escuchar lo que estoy a punto de decirte.

-¿Qué cosa? -Anna miró a su madre con sus grandes, e inocentes, ojos. Ithunn sonrió, acariciando su cabello.

-Mañana, cuando Gerda salga de compras, podrás ir con ella. ¿Qué te parece, pequeña?

Los ojos de Anna se iluminaron al escuchar eso.

-¡Eso es maravilloso, mamá! ¡Podré jugar con los otros niños, y podré hacer amigos! ¡Qué emoción! ¿Elsa también vendrá?

El rostro de Ithunn se ensombreció ante las palabras de su hija. Anhelaba decirle la verdad a ella y a Elsa, pero concordaba con Akthar en que aun no era el momento. Eran demasiado jóvenes.

-No, cariño. Elsa está muy ocupada, pero te prometo que en cuanto pueda saldremos todos juntos.

Anna bajó la cabeza, pero se animó nuevamente cuando escuchó la promesa de su madre.

-¿Lo prometes?

-Lo prometo.

-¿La verdad de la buena?

-La verdad de la buena, mi amor -afirmó Ithunn, besando tiernamente su frente y acunándola entre sus brazos, hasta oír un pequeño ronquido sin duda procedente de la pequeña pelirroja que dormía en su regazo. La recostó sobre la cama y besó su frente. Definitivamente no debían saberlo todavía.

**-ooo-**

Mientras todo esto ocurría, Elsa se encontraba sentada en el borde de la ventana, nerviosa y emocionada, anhelando sentir de nuevo la cálida mano de Jack sobre su hombro o su aliento en su nuca, como la vez que se sentaron a armar el rompecabezas. De sólo recordarlo le causaba escalofríos. En ese momento, sintió una mano sobre la suya y unos labios inconfundibles sobre su frente.

-Hola, Princesa de las Nieves -dijo él, y Elsa no pudo evitar sonreír al oírlo.

-Hola, Jack Frost. ¿Por qué Princesa de las Nieves? -preguntó con curiosidad.

-Porque pareces una. Tienes el pelo plateado, los ojos azules, la piel pálida, eres bonita... -Elsa se sonrojó al oírlo-. ¿Me hacen falta más detalles?

-No... Supongo que no -dijo Elsa. Jack se sentó en el alféizar de la ventana, sonriente al ver el adorable rubor en las mejillas de SU Princesa de las Nieves. Nicholas, el padre de Jack, se había parecido mucho a su hijo en el pasado, aunque solo en el físico. Pero, si algo había heredado Jack de su padre más que la complexión y la cara, era el sentido de propiedad. Para Jack, Elsa era suya. Y si no lo contradecía, entonces legítimamente le pertenecía a él.

-¿Qué hacemos, Princesa de las Nieves? -preguntó Jack con tono alegre. Elsa pareció pensárselo por un segundo, pero finalmente bajó los hombros y negó con la cabeza, avergonzada.

-No sé, hay realmente pocas cosas que hacer aquí encerrada -confesó Elsa. Jack sonrió.

-Princesa de las Nieves, ¿y si salimos al pueblo?

-¿Al... pueblo? No lo sé Jack, me da miedo -confesó Elsa.

-No debería darte miedo, es un lugar maravilloso, aunque quizás llamemos un poco la atención -confesó Jack, pensando en la sorpresa que se llevarían sus amigos si lo vieran con Elsa, sobre todo por las facciones pálidas y elegantes de ella.

-Jack, me da miedo salir, mi padre no deja de repetirme todo lo malo que hay afuera. Ladrones, asesinos, gente abusando de las niñas... -Un escalofrío recorrió su columna-. No lo sé, Jack.

-Pero no hay solo cosas malas en el mundo. También hay cosas buenas y hermosas, como jugar con amigos, el día de la fundación, pescar, jugar con la nieve... -dijo Jack, un poco indignado por las cosas que decía Akthar del mundo.

-¿Jugar con la nieve? -preguntó Elsa, repentinamente entusiasmada. Jack asintió contento.

-Sí. La nieve. ¿Tú nunca has jugado en la nieve? -Jack no podía concebir que teniendo un jardín tan amplio y hermoso como el que tenía, Elsa nunca hubiera jugado en él.

-No. Padre nunca me deja salir con Anna a hacer un muñeco de nieve -explicó Elsa tristemente-. Y madre siempre se pone de su parte, como si escondieran un secreto.

-Pues mira, Princesa de las Nieves, te propongo un trato -dijo Jack en tono pícaro. La curiosidad surcó el rostro de Elsa. ¿Qué clase de trato?-. Yo te llevaré a jugar en la nieve el próximo invierno, y así tú saldrás y yo tengo mi recompensa. ¿Qué te parece?

Elsa bajó la cabeza, tímida.

-No sé, Jack...

-Hagámoslo más interesante. Saldrás de aquí cuando cumplas quince años, ¿de acuerdo? Para que estés preparada -propuso Jack. Elsa finalmente sonrió, repentinamente entusiasmada.

-Está bien, Jack Frost. Te prometo salir de aquí en cuanto cumpla quince años.

Jack sonrió satisfecho cuando oyó eso. Se sentía tan... bien, ayudarla a cumplir su sueño de ver la nieve.

Ninguno supo cómo, pero a partir de ese momento Jack y Elsa se volvieron grandes amigos. Por las tardes, Jack se escabullía de su casa y entraba a la habitación de Elsa. Jugaban a las muñecas, a las marionetas, a los disfraces, a las imitaciones, y Jack ayudaba de vez en cuando a Elsa con la tarea que le dejaba su instructor particular y viceversa. Incluso tenían apodos, Jack llamaba a Elsa "Princesa de las Nieves" y Elsa llamaba a Jack "Jack Frost". Anna salía casi todos los días con su madre, y se divertía jugando con todos los niños del pueblo, excepto por obvias razones con Jack.

Anna aun recordaba la primera vez que salió de la casa; daba brinquitos muy emocionada y atrajo enseguida todas las miradas. Anna, con su cabello pelirrojo, sus ojitos azules verdosos y su piel blanca y con pecas contrastaba con todos los niños del pueblo, todos morenos, de pelo y ojos oscuros y bastante altos y desgarbados. Anna al principio se sintió cohibida, pero pronto su timidez desapareció cuando vio a una niña sentada en una banca. Era muy bonita, alta, de pelo negro, ojos castaños y piel oscura, pero sin exagerar demasiado. Anna la miró fijamente, provocando al instante una sensación incómoda en la chica.

-Hola -soltó Anna de golpe. La niña la miró sorprendida.

-¿Es... es a mí? -Anna asintió-. ¡Oh! Pues... hola.

-¿Cómo te llamas? -preguntó Anna sentándose a su lado, con esa ternura tan característica suya.

-Fernanda -contestó tímidamente ella. Anna sonrió aun más.

-Yo soy Anna, un placer.

De repente, Fernanda se echó a reír, confundiendo a Anna.

-¿Dije algo malo?

-Nada de eso, pero tus modales son tan... graciosos. Pareces una mujer de la alta sociedad... Y ni siquiera tienes diez años, creo.

-Nope, tengo ocho -afirmó Anna muy orgullosa. Fernanda sonrió ampliamente, mostrando todos sus dientes.

-Eres divertida.

-¿Sabes, Fernanda? Me caes muy bien. Eres tan... diferente de mi hermana Elsa. Pero me gustas así. No sé, creo que seremos grandes amigas -afirmó Anna en tono burlesco. Fernanda rió.

-Considera éste el comienzo de una bonita amistad.

**-ooo-**

_Siete años después..._

-¿Te tienes que ir? -preguntó Elsa, abrazando por última vez a su único y mejor amigo mientras él le besaba dulcemente la cabeza. Elsa no sabía cómo, pero últimamente le daba la sensación de que el tacto de Jack era tan... frío. Pero le gustaba. El frío nunca le molestó de todos modos*.

-Volveré muy pronto, Elsa, te lo prometo, por la Navidad. Y juntos, iremos a ver la nieve tal y como lo prometimos hace siete años. Entiende que esta oprtunidad no la puedo rechazar -dijo Jack dulcemente, sin duda refiriéndose al hecho de que ahora sus padres eran "nuevos ricos" y lo mandarían a una escuela internado para que se superara. Aunque, la verdad, todo eso a Jack le importaba una mierda**. Él sólo quería estar con Elsa, seguir viéndola crecer, porque, maldita sea... _Elsa era suya, suya y de nadie más_. Porque sí, desde hacía muchos años que Jack había aceptado abiertamente frente a su hermanita, Emma, la única que conocía su "secretito", que amaba a Elsa. Maldita sea, la amaba con todas sus fuerzas. Era hermosa, inteligente, dulce, divertida y única. Y había decidido confesárselo ese mismo día.

Elsa, por su parte, hacía también mucho que se había enamorado de Jack. No sabía como era él físicamente, pero a ella no le importaría salir con él incluso si fuera el Jorobado de Notre Dame***, lo conocía, era un chico inteligente, divertido, bromista, amable con ella, atento, _atractivo_. Se había enamorado de él, tal vez por el único hombre que conocía después de su padre, pero Elsa estaba segura de que incluso viviendo cien años fuera del cuarto, y pudiendo ver, jamás amaría a ningún hombre como lo amaba a él. Y por eso había decidido confesarle sus sentimientos aquel día.

-Jack/Elsa, tengo que decirte algo -soltaron de golpe. Ambos se rieron, y Jack la miró tímidamente, como nunca había mirado a ninguna chica. Ni siquiera a Xenia, ni siquiera a su madre, ni siquiera a su hermana.

-Empieza tú -dijeron al mismo tiempo. Volvieron a reír.

-Hazlo tú, Jack Frost -dijo Elsa.

-Bueno, Reina de las Nieves... -suspiró Jack, tomando delicadamente su mano. Porque desde hacia mucho tiempo había dejado de llamarla simplemente "princesa". Era ahora o nunca-. Elsa Arendelle -Ella se puso nerviosa enseguida. Jack sonaba muy serio, y sólo la llamaba por su nombre cuando era algo realmente urgente-, yo te a...

-¡Elsa!

Jack maldijo en voz baja al padre de Elsa por interrumpir ese momento. Elsa se zafó de su agarre, repentinamente asustada.

-Jack, tienes que irte -susurró, besando su mejilla, demasiado cerca de sus labios. Jack se quedó embobado tras aquel beso-. Te voy a extrañar -murmuró abrazándolo muy fuerte.

-Yo también Elsa -dijo Jack saliendo por la ventana-. Y recuerda, yo te a... -Pero en ese momento, la puerta se abrió y el rostro radiante de Akthar apareció en el umbral, obligando a Jack a callarse y deslizarse por la enredadera que trepaba por la fachada.

-¿Qué ocurre, padre? -preguntó Elsa, algo molesta con Akthar por haber interrumpido su conversación con Jack.

-Tu madre y yo tenemos algo que decirte, ven -dijo Akthar, tomándola tiernamente de la mano. Elsa estaba atónita.

-¿Quieres decir... salir? Pero... hoy no es mi cumpleaños.

-No importa cariño, tu madre y Anna nos esperan en mi despacho -dijo su padre, conduciendo a Elsa de la mano por toda la casa hacia su despacho. Cuando entraron, Elsa sintió los delgados bracitos de su hermana alrededor de su cintura. Aún si ella ya no eran taaan pequeña.

-¿Qué sucede, madre? -preguntó Elsa confundida. Anna los miró expectante, mientras Akthar se aclaraba la garganta y empezaba a hablar.

-Elsa, Anna, su madre y yo hemos llegado a la conclusión de que ya son lo suficientemente grandecitas para manejarse bien sin tutores. Además, ustedes nunca han salido de la ciudad. Necesitan conocer, sobre todo tú Elsa, si heredarás la fortuna familiar cuando crezcas. Tienen que forjar relaciones, algo muy importante en un buen líder, con gente de todos los entornos. Elsa, Anna, su madre y yo hemos decidido enviarlas al colegio The Academy, allí hay mucha gente importante y podrán forjar nuevas y buenas relaciones.

-¿Quieren decir... salir? ¿¡Ir a la escuela!? -preguntó Anna dando saltitos de emoción. Elsa no podía creerlo, pero al mismo tiempo no cabía en sí de emoción. Aunque le entristecía que lo primero que pisase del exterior no sería el hermoso claro nevado que Jack le había prometido, sino esa escuela.

-Empaquen sus maletas pequeñas, partirán en dos meses, cuando todos los trámites estén hechos -informó Ithunn, mirando sonriente a Anna salir disparada corriendo del despacho, llevándose a Elsa de la mano consigo. Esperaba, como su marido, no equivocarse en su decisión.

* * *

_***Esa es la traducción original de "The cold never bothered me anyway", la última frase de Elsa en la canción Let it Go.**_

_****Se los advertí.**_

_*****Mi infancia :')**_

_**Y... ¡corten! ¿Y? ¿Qué les pareció? A los de Facebook... ¿cumplió con sus expectativas? predalien no iba a publicar nada si yo no publicaba, y pues... Un trato es un trato, y aquí tienen mi parte. Como en mis otros fics, mi pequeña Elise les diré el título del próximo capítulo. Elise...**_

_**Elise: A tus órdenes, azura. El próximo capítulo se titula: "¿Cómo estoy?"**_

_**Hairy: ¡No se lo pierdan!**_

_**Yo: No olviden comentar, o le pediré a Guest que le diga a Samy que vaya por ustedes :3**_

_**Todas: ¡Besos de colores!**_


	2. ¿Cómo estoy?

**_PERDÓN, PERDÓN, PERDÓN, PERDÓN, PERDÓN por la tardanza. Pero es que Doña Imaginación (nótese el sarcasmo) no se dignó a visitarme y pues, sin ella no puedo hacer nada. Pero aquí está, el segundo capítulo de TA (abreviatutas jajaja)._**

**_Yulene: Los personajes son propiedad de Disney, Dreamworks, Sony, Universal Studios e Illumination Entertaiment. Yo solo juego con ellos._**

**_Bárbara: Este capítulo está dedicado a Mixer1927. ¡Gracias por ser la primera en comentar!_**

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

**¿Cómo estoy?**

Elsa se encontraba haciendo las maletas en su habitación. Anna, muerta de emoción, se había ido a hacer las suyas a toda prisa. No acababa de creer que ya sólo faltara un día para llegar a la academia. El tiempo había pasado volando. Estaba tan concentrada en estos pensamientos, que no alcanzó a escuchar unos pasos dirigiéndose a su habitación, pasos suaves y elegantes, como los de sus padres, pero no tan fuertes como los de ellos.

-Hola Elsa -saludó una voz cortés tras ella. Elsa sintió la felicidad embargarla por completo. Se giró y tendió los brazos al cuello de la muchacha que se hallaba frente a ella. El tiempo la hizo confiar plenamente en ella, su profesora favorita, quien se convirtió en su mejor amiga luego de que sus padres empezaron a sobreprotegerla tras el accidente que sufrió a los tres años.

-¡Jane! -exclamó. La profesora Jane Porter rió. Estaba acostumbrada a los arrebatos de alegría por parte de su joven ex-discípula. Hacía ya una semana que Elsa no necesitaba de profesores, pero Jane había seguido visitándola a petición de los señores Arendelle, pues la joven, según habían explicado, no había estado nunca en una escuela real y por esa razón necesitaba instrucción al respecto: cómo comportarse, lo que encontraría, estudiantes...

Jane era joven, y llevaba años trabajando para los Arendelle. Pertenecía a una familia de clase media-baja, por esa razón estudió mucho y se graduó con honores en pedagogía de la universidad. Inició sus primeros cinco años posteriores en una escuela primaria, pero entró a trabajar a casa de los Arendelle como profesora de biología de Elsa. Era la única persona en la que confió para decirle lo de Jack, y lejos de escandalizarse, la animó a seguir viendo a ese "niño tan simpático por el que se volaba las clases". Jane era jovial y no demasiado hermosa, pero gozaba aun con el encanto de la sencillez. Bonita, pero simple.

Jane era especialista en niños ciegos, porque había un niño en su anterior clase de primaria, un pequeño llamado Chip, que también lo era. Elsa respetaba mucho a Jane y la quería como si fuera una segunda madre. Jane le regalaba libros especiales para niños ciegos y Elsa los leía. De vez en cuando también le regalaba libros normales y Elsa le pedía a su padre que se lo leyera. Así como Anna guardaba una íntima amistad con su madre, Elsa lo hacía en cierto modo con su padre. El libro favorito de Elsa era La Mecánica del Corazón, la cual desgraciadamente solo había escuchado una vez en la vida, pues su padre estaba siempre demasiado ocupado para volver a leerlo y no podía conformarse con sólo un día al año para que Anna lo leyera, aumentaría su curiosidad. Tampoco se atrevía a pedírselo a su hermana pequeña ni a su madre, la primera por orgullo y la segunda por la misma falta de tiempo que el padre.

-¿Ya casi terminas, Elsie? -preguntó Jane, mirando la maleta azul que Elsa tenía detrás. Elsa era una chica muy sencilla, sin demasiados vestidos: tenía apenas un par de ellos, y el resto era pura ropa cómoda y tres uniformes limpios y planchados por Gerda, la nana de las niñas desde el nacimiento de Anna.

-Ya he terminado, solamente me falta algo -informó Elsa, girándose para coger un par de guantes azules y colocándolos en la maleta-. Mi par de repuesto. listo, ahora sí ya he terminado.

Jane rió y la abrazó con fuerza.

-Cuídate mucho, pequeña no tan pequeña -Elsa también rió.

-¡Cómo me gustaría que vinieras tú también! -observó con tristeza. Jane la apretó muy fuerte contra sí, sin poder contener una sonrisa.

-Me verás más pronto de lo que crees, te lo prometo.

-¡Elsa! -La grave voz del señor Arendelle interrumpió el momento nuevamente, como meses antes lo había hecho con Jack y Elsa. Elsa suspiró con cierto fastidio y Jane no contuvo una sonrisa divertida. Era realmente gracioso ver las caras que hacía cuando su padre la irritaba. Fruncía ligeramente su nariz con cierto disgusto y apretaba los labios. Sus pecas bailaban graciosamente. Ella no podía menos que sentir ternura cuando la veía ponerse así.

-Debo irme, Jane. Te echaré de menos -murmuró Elsa, abrazándola con fuerza. Realmente, se extrañarían.

-Buena suerte, Elsie -susurró Jane en su oído, Elsa asintió y salió corriendo de la habitación con la maleta firmemente apretaba en su mano derecha. Jane la vio irse con una ligera risa en los labios. Cuando la larga cola del vestido negro de Elsa desapareció por la puerta, Jane se sentó al borde de la cama, tomando el libro de La Mecánica del Corazón entre las manos.

-Nos vemos luego -susurró, apretando el libro con cuidado.

**-ooo-**

Si había algo en lo que los estudiantes de The Academy estaban de acuerdo, eran tres cosas:

1) La profesora Potts era genial.

2) La comida de la cafetería es asquerosa... Lo sentimos por Fiona.

3) Jack Frost da miedo.

Aunque tampoco es que no sea popular. Jack Frost es, de hecho, miembro del The Big Four, el grupo más popular de The Academy, integrado por él y otros tres chicos con la esperanza de mediar las cosas entre dos grupos de la escuela. Sus nombres eran Disney y Dreamworks.

En el pasado, ambos grupos habían desarrollado una fuerte rivalidad entre ellos. Disney era aquel grupo que Dreamworks consideraba "inútil", eran pacifistas en su mayoría y disfrutaban cantando, bailando y viviendo en continua conexión con la naturaleza. Eran los hippies de la academia.

Dreamworks, en cambio, eran los modernos. Patinetas, MP3, gorras, pop, bandas musicales... Dreamworks eran esos chicos que siempre estaban pegados al celular y les importaba un bledo la naturaleza.

Mutuamente, ambos grupos se burlaban del otro y eso provocaba conflictos casi siempre en la escuela. Incluso algunos profesores se ponían de parte de Disney y otros de Dreamworks. Los únicos medianamente decentes eran los profesores Walt Disney y Jeffrey Katzenberg, directores de la escuela, quienes odiaban que sus alumnos se pelearan por algo tan estúpido como un grupo. Debían de ser todos amigos, al fin y al cabo, todos eran iguales en el fondo.

Los de Disney se habían bautizado así en honor de su director favorito. Walt era un hombre carismático: era muy bondadoso, le gustaba contar chistes a los estudiantes y saludarlos cuando pasaban por su lado, mientras trabajaba se le veía cantando entre dientes para hacerlo todo menos aburrido... Era un director muy bueno, y todos los estudiantes lo querían.

Jeffrey Dreamworks Katzenberg era un buen director pero, según los de Disney, no era como Walt. Jeffrey era un hombre cerrado, cuya mente no estaba para fantasías y por sobre todo muy trabajador. Era rico, joven y apuesto, pero Jeff (como lo llamaban los de Dreamworks) no gozaba de tanto prestigio entre sus propios estudiantes como Walt. Era disciplinado y estricto, pero al igual que Walt era bondadoso, gustaba de jugar con los alumnos (aunque la mayoría de las veces sus chistes no tuvieran gracia), estaba casado y tenía dos hermosos niños: Naveen y Jeffrey, éste último de seis y medio. Naveen, en cambio, ya cursaba su último año en preparatoria y, curiosamente, pertenecía a Disney. Se había unido a éste a los catorce años, cuando todavía no tenía conciencia completa de sus actos, pero tras tres años Naveen estaba feliz en Disney. Allí se sentía libre, pues le permitían hacer lo que quisiera... siempre y cuando no implicara tecnología. Oh, bueno, si permitían tecnología, pero solar. Los de Disney tenían celulares especiales obsequiados por el propio Walt Disney, como un regalo para ellos. Jeffrey también había regalado MP3 a los alumnos de Dreamworks, cuando estos le propusieron la fundación de ambos grupos.

Disney fue fundada en Diciembre de hacía sesenta años. Walt, a sus noventas seguía tan juvenil como siempre, mientras que Jeffrey contaba apenas con escasos sesenta y tres años. Dreamworks se fundó cuarenta años después, hacia veinte años.

El conflicto Disney-Dreamworks duró veinte años, el mismo tiempo que había durado este último. Ya ese año, Walt y Jeffrey, cansados de sus múltiples enfrentamientos, habiendo castigado a más de la mitad del cuerpo estudiantil por peleas sin sentido, finalmente decidieron tomar cartas en el asunto: puesto que en Disney eran más chicas y en Dreamworks eran más chicos, decidieron juntar a dos mujeres de Disney y dos hombres de Dreamworks en un sólo grupo, llamado The Big Four, con la esperanza de que actuaran como mediadores de paz entre ambos grupos. Optaron por dos estudiantes tranquilos y dos problemáticos, un chico y una chica de cada uno, con la esperanza de que los respetaran como personas por eso, y al mismo tiempo, modelar la conducta de los problemáticos. Las elegidas de Disney fueron Rapunzel Gothel y Mérida Dumbrogh y los elegidos de Dreamworks fueron Jack Frost y Hiccup Haddock.

Rapunzel era una chica muy tranquila, y en opinión de Walt, le pegaba estar en Disney. Tenía unos ojos enormes y verdes, pecas en el puente de la nariz, una figura atlética y esbelta y era baja de estatura. Tenía cara ovalada y labios rosados y gruesos. Pero sin duda alguna lo que más llamaba la atención de ella era su cabello, largo y dorado. Pero tan largo, que alcanzaba veintiún metros de longitud y siempre lo llevaba suelto, provocando múltiples tropiezos en los pasillos de la escuela debido a ello. La razón por la que lo llevaba tan largo, era un completo misterio para todo el mundo, excepto tal vez sus compañeros del The Big Four. Tenía un camaleón llamado Pascal de mascota, y era una chica muy creativa y optimista, siempre viéndole el lado positivo a las cosas, incluso si llegaba a parecer a simple vista infantil. También le apasionaba la pintura, de cuyo club era miembro honorario desde los doce años, edad a la que ingresó en el prestigioso colegio.

Mérida Dumbroch era conocida como la chica más rebelde de la universidad. Capitana del club de arquería y escocesa transferida allí a los trece años, evitaba frecuentemente a los estudiantes noruegos, miembros del equipo de fútbol americano y conocidos como los "Vikingos". Podía decirse que había cierta antipatía entre vikingos y escoceses, pero Mérida se llevaba bien con uno: Hiccup, integrante nórdico del The Big Four. Era el único en quien realmente confiaba. Mérida era una chica guapa, pero ni mucho menos hermosa, con una cabellera terriblemente esponjada y pelirroja, tan indomable como la chica que la tenía. Sus ojos eran azules y penetrantes, labios delgados y sin color, piel pálida y mejillas pecosas. Era alta y de figura muy atlética y algo corpulenta. Mérida tenía uno de los caracteres más complicados de la academia: era terriblemente terca, pero inocente. Era muy apasionada, pero también torpe. Era muy rebelde, pero tenía un corazón de oro. Pasase lo que pasase, nunca abandonaría a sus amigos. Además también era luchadora y obstinada y no permitiría que la doblegaran.

Hiccup Horrendus Haddock III, mejor conocido simplemente como Hiccup, era el único de sus compañeros nórdicos que no era miembro del equipo de fútbol americano. Había entrado el año anterior. A sus quince años Hiccup era un chico tremendamente tímido y no tenía la complexión corpulenta del resto de sus compañeros nórdicos. Hiccup era, de hecho, todo lo contrario. Los Vikingos eran muy altos, corpulentos y musculosos, que no sabían razonar sino actuar. Hiccup era muy bajo, el más bajo del grupo, tenía unos hermosos ojos color esmeralda, el pelo castaño rojizo, las mejillas muy pecosas, y era muy delgado, sin músculos. Hiccup era muy humillado por sus compañeros nórdicos por ser tan distinto a ellos, además, a Hiccup no le gustaba la tecnología: prefería la naturaleza, dibujar a la sombra de un sauce, jugar verdad o reto con sus amigos, y visitar el invernadero. Hiccup tenía un talento especial con los animales, que siempre lo obedecían allá a donde fuera. Hiccup parecía esconder algo, o al menos esa era la visión que los de Dreamworks tenían de él. El muchacho era el único bien recibido de los de Dreamworks por Disney, porque ellos sí lo entendían y consideraban a Hiccup uno de ellos.

Jack Frost era realmente el problema del The Big Four. Era el alumno más problemático, y también solitario, de The Academy. Tenía el pelo de un hermoso tono blanco plateado, sus ojos eran de un azul inimitable. El matiz escarchado, el brillo de sus ojos y su cabello y el desorden de su pelo resultaban tan atractivos a las chicas como el precioso tono esmeralda de los ojos de Hiccup. Jack era alto, el más alto del grupo. Tenía una figura delgada, pero con buenos músculos, y su piel era tan blanca como la nieve misma. Tenía el labio inferior ligeramente más grueso que el superior, y unas manos delicadas y delgadas, manos hechas para movimientos finos y delicados, no para golpes ni movimientos bruscos. Pero eso era justamente lo que Jack hacía con ellas. Jack atemorizaba con solo mirar, desde que llegó se convirtió en el niño problema de la academia. Al principio era muy frío y cerrado con todos, pero a las pocas semanas, tras la llegada de una chica de piel y ojos acaramelados llamada Xenia a la academia, las cosas empezaron a cambiar para peor. En todos lados había chicas de corazón roto explicando que Jack había sido el causante. Salía con una chica dos días cuando mucho, se acostaba con ella y luego la botaba sin miramientos. Fumaba, bebía alcohol, contestaba mal a los maestros y armaba múltiples peleas fuera y dentro de clases. Siempre estaba agarrándose a golpes con sus compañeros e incluso con adultos y alumnos mayores que él. Se escapaba en las noches para ir a bares y enrollarse con mujeres de mala vida y gente corriente. Era el terror de sus compañeros porque todo lo molestaba. Y si alguien molestaba a Jack Frost, acababa en la enfermería.

Walt y Jeff, cansados el comportamiento problemático de Frost (sin embargo, no lo expulsaban porque su padre pagaba generosas cantidades al internado), lo integraron al The Big Four con la esperanza de que la dulce Rapunzel y el tímido Hiccup bien influenciaran en el carácter apasionado de él y Mérida. Con Mérida lo habían conseguido: la chica, en vez de pasársela alborotando como cuando recién entró, era más tranquila, sacaba mejores calificaciones y siempre se la veía riendo con Rapunzel, e incluso llamándola cariñosamente "Punzie". Los otros dos integrantes del The Big Four también la llamaban así.

En resumen, que el The Big Four era muy respetado en todo el colegio... excepto el chico Frost. Él era muy temido, y el hecho de que Pitch, uno de los alumnos más problemáticos de la academia, le echara porras siempre que lo mandaban a la dirección de Jeffrey no ayudaba mucho que digamos.

No solo era el más solitario, sino también el más peligroso. Y por esa razón, nadie se atrevía a acercarse a él, por temor a recibir un feo moretón azulado en su ojo derecho, o una bonita cicatriz surcando su cara.

**-ooo-**

The Academy era un campus amplio, con un hermoso jardín, biblioteca enorme, invernadero, patio, gimnasio, y edificios llenos de habitaciones. Había un edificio para cada tipo de estudiante: primaria, secundaria, preparatoria y universidad. Los edificios de cada sección estaban divididos en hombres y mujeres, con un piso para cada año, y fraternidades en el caso de universidad y clubes en el caso de secundaria y preparatoria. Anna y Elsa irían al edificio de preparatoria en el primer piso. Decían que era bastante lujoso. Eso fue lo que entendió Elsa de lo que su chofer, Kai, comentaba mientras las llevaba a Anna y a ella hacia la lejana The Academy. Burguess era un pueblo pequeño y prácticamente olvidado por los Estados Unidos, situado en Michigan. También era pobre, y el único producto que era capaz de enviar al resto del mundo era el hielo. El invierno allí era muy frío, y los veranos, muy cálidos. Un perfecto clima templado poblaba el pueblo en primavera, y en otoño las lluvias eran frías y constantes. Diarias, o bueno, casi.

Por esa razón, el pueblo carecía de servicio aéreo. El nuevo alcalde, el señor Laertes, quien llevaba cinco años en el poder, se esforzaba de verdad por sacar a Burguess de su crisis económica, desgraciadamente la tierra no era muy fértil para la producción de cereal o frutas u hortalizas. Amplios bosques lo rodeaban, llenos de hiedra venenosa y setas peligrosas. Habían árboles que podían matar, como los que se encontraban en los Alpes, pero así como había árboles asesinos, setas venenosas y hiedra por doquier, también había algo bueno: era un lugar perfecto si necesitabas estar solo. Había un lugar apartado, un lugar hermoso, donde podías estar seguro de la mirada de todos porque se encontraba justo en el corazón del bosque. El lugar estaba oculta tras una pequeña cueva, cubierta su entrada por una delicada cortina de hojas de sauce, transparentes y adornadas con florecillas sonrosadas.

Había un enorme lago justo en medio, con cientos de árboles, flores, y piedras multicolores adornando la orilla de las aguas cristalinas. El sol siempre lo iluminaba, y era el primer lugar donde nevaba los inviernos. Jack la descubrió en una ocasión que se aventuró al interior del bosque. Claro que Frost recibió una buena regañina por parte de su madre, pero valió la pena, al menos en palabras del niño que lo tomó como su lugar especial. Era un secreto para todo el mundo, excepto Elsa. Ella era su mejor amiga, la única en la que podía confiar, y solo ella conocía aquel lugar secreto escondido en los albores del mundo.

Tardaron dos semanas en llegar al pueblo cercano, contando las horas pasadas en hoteles de lujo. Kai pareció disfrutar muchísimo aquello. Elsa hizo una nota mental de invitarlo a todos los hoteles lujosos donde la invitaran cuando heredera la fortuna familiar. Elsa todavía recordaba las burlas de Anna ante las expresiones de Burguess cuando la vieron salir por primera vez. Elsa no olfateó nada, no tocó nada más que los asientos del interior del coche. Anna le comentó, cuando entraron, que parecía que a todos se les salían los ojos por las cuencas y eso le provocaba gracia. Elsa rió un poco, soñando con poder haber visto esas divertidas expresiones. En eso estaba, cuando un crujido enfrente y el auto deteniéndose violentamente la estremeció. Habían llegado.

-Señoritas Arendelle -fue lo único que dijo Kai justo antes de que el grito de emoción de Anna la dejara temporalmente sorda y sintió la puerta abrirse.

**-ooo-**

¿Cómo estás? El sonido de la dulce voz de Elsa resonaba dentro de su cabeza como un terremoto. Eso era lo segundo que le decía cuando él aparecía en el umbral de su ventana, con una sonrisa amplia y los brazos extendidos para abrazarla. Lo primero era "Jack Frost". Jack suspiró, sintiéndose embargado de una tristeza infinita, echando de menos a Elsa más que nunca.

-¿Jack, que sucede? -preguntó Xenia a su lado. Estaban acostados en la cama, y su larga cabellera cubría casi por completo su cuerpo desnudo. Jack suspiró.

-Nada, Xenia. Debo irme. Jeffrey me pidió que hiciera guardia con Hiccup -explicó. Xenia frunció el ceño.

-Jeffrey te aleja de mi -susurró ella, casi como una niña.

-Nada de eso, sabes perfectamente que sólo lo hacen para modelar mi conducta... como si eso fuera posible -dijo Jack en tono burla. Xenia rió.

-Muy chistosito. ¿No te puedes quedar un poco más? Creo que no hemos estado juntos lo suficiente -dijo en otro tono, posando una mano sobre su pecho y sonriendo con coquetería. Jack suspiró.

-Créeme, si por mí fuera, me quedaría aquí contigo todo el día, aprovechando que es sábado, pero si no voy Jeffrey es perfectamente capaz de citar a mis padres... Y eso es lo menos que me gustaría. Mi madre enojada da miedo.

-Cobarde -bufó Xenia. Jack, en ese momento, sólo pudo pensar en Elsa. Elsa le habría llamado cobarde también, pero con un dejo de burla y sus mejillas enrojecidas por la risa. Jack habría reído también, y luego le haría cosquillas hasta caer en la cama para reír con provecho. Xenia, en cambio, no lo dijo con ninguna burla en su voz. Parecía realmente enojada. Jack suspiró y se levantó, tomando su pantalón. Xenia lo besó justo antes de que saliera de la habitación, pero Jack no experimentó esas mariposas en el estómago, ese calor en sus mejillas que lo embargaba cuando besaba a Elsa en la mejilla, o cuando ella lo besaba a él. No sintió nada.

**-ooo-**

Elsa miró sin mirar realmente a su alrededor, tomada de la mano de Anna para no perderse, emocionada y preocupada. Emocionada por el primer día de clases, y preocupada al mismo tiempo por como pudieran reaccionar sus compañeros al enterarse de que era ciega.

-Hola -dijo una voz animada frente a ellas. Anna se quedó estática por la emoción, Elsa sonrió dulcemente.

-¡Hola! -exclamaron las dos al unisono.

-Soy la profesora Bella Potts, de literatura -se presentó ella-. Enseño en secundaria y preparatoria y soy la subdirectora, así que nos veremos mucho por aquí.

-Es un gusto, profesora Potts -dijeron al mismo tiempo.

-Por favor, llámenme solo Bella, odio mi nombre completo -pidió ella riendo.

-Está bien, Bella -dijeron ambas.

-Bueno, síganme, señoritas. Les mostraré sus dormitorios -informó. Anna y Elsa aferraron las maletas con las manos y siguieron a la profesora Potts, aun tomadas de la mano-. Verán, el edificio de preparatoria se encuentra colindante al edificio de secundaria. Su edificio es el izquierdo, el de las mujeres. Está justo al lado del invernadero. Es un lugar realmente cómodo -dijo Bella guiándolas hacia su edificio-. Compartirán el dormitorio con otras tres chicas, espero que no les moleste.

-Por supuesto que no -dijeron al mismo tiempo. Bella asintió y las guió hacia el edificio. De repente, a Elsa una duda la embargó.

-Profesora Potts, ¿cuántos años tiene? -preguntó con curiosidad. Bella rió.

-Imaginé que preguntarías eso, Elsa -dijo con familiaridad. Elsa se sorprendió; aquella mujer le estaba gustando mucho-. Tengo veinticuatro.

-¿¡Tan joven!? -preguntó Anna boquiabierta. Elsa también estaba sorprendida. Escuchó a Bella reír.

-Sí. Verán, mi madre Hortensia es la hermana pequeña de Walt, el codirector -explicó-. Yo era una chica precoz, entré a secundaria a los nueve años y he vivido aquí desde siempre por eso mismo. Igual mi hermano pequeño Chip. Por eso Walt confía en mí y el año pasado me entregó el puesto de profesora de literatura. Me nombró subdirectora hace poco, cuando descubrió que la subdirectora Tremaine aterrorizaba a los alumnos -dijo recordando divertida a los alumnos quejándose de Tremaine.

-De modo que usted es su sobrina -comentó Anna impresionada.

-Sí -confirmó Bella casualmente-. Bueno, hemos llegado -anunció, deteniéndose bruscamente. Anna y Elsa también lo hicieron-. Tengan su llave -Anna fue quien tomó el pequeño objeto y Bella se retiró, no sin antes decirles, alegre:

-Por cierto, ¡bienvenidas!

-Gracias -susurraron emocionadas, y Anna abrió la puerta del dormitorio. Elsa esperó el grito de su hermana, que significaba que el cuarto era bonito. En efecto, el grito no tardó en llegar.

-Qué bonito -gritó Anna. Elsa se rió, y Anna trató de describirle el lugar-. Tiene sillones de cuero blancos, una pantalla de plasma, mesa de centro hecha de puro cristal, cinco camas matrimoniales, una cocina con horno y minirefrigerador, y un librero lleno de libros. Todos lucen muy interesantes.

-No juzgues un libro por su portada -bromeó Elsa, y Anna rió. En ese momento, oyeron la puerta abrirse detrás de ellas y Anna volteó para ver de quien se trataba. Una de sus compañeras, seguro. En efecto, quedó boquiabierta cuando vio frente a ella a una chica de cabellera tan larga que la llevaba arrastrando varios metros detrás de ella y pecas como ella, una chica de cabello rojo y muy esponjado, y una joven hermosa de cabello de un rojo tan intenso como la sangre, con ojos color azul mar, y la piel ligeramente tostada por el sol. Era realmente bella, aunque no tanto como su hermana o la profesora Bella.

-¡Hola! Ustedes deben de ser nuestras nuevas compañeras, ¿cierto? -preguntó la chica del pelo rojo más intenso, con una dulcísima voz y una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro deslumbrante. Anna tuvo algo de envidia al ver lo bella que era.

-Sí. Me llamo Anna, y ella es mi hermana Elsa Arendelle -dijo Anna señalando a Elsa, quien ya se había volteado.

-Mucho gusto -dijo la chica del tono rojo más claro en el pelo, despreocupada. Después de todo, los Arendelle no impactaban tanto en aquella escuela. Todo el mundo era increíblemente rico allí.

-Me llamo Ariel Triton -se presentó la joven hermosa.

-Yo soy Rapunzel Gothel -dijo la chica del largo cabello dorado.

-Yo soy Mérida Dumbroch -dijo la otra pelirroja.

-Un placer -dijeron todas al mismo tiempo. Luego, empezaron a descargar sus cosas, recibiendo una incómoda Elsa ayuda por parte de Rapunzel. Parecía ser que ayudar le gustaba mucho.

-Gracias -murmuró Elsa-. Disculpen, pero... me gustaría ver la biblioteca. ¿Dónde está?

-Oh, está en el edificio de clases de preparatoria -dijo Mérida casualmente-. Si quieres te llevo.

-Será un placer.

-Vámonos entonces. Nos vemos luego, chicas -dijo Mérida, tomando la mano de Elsa delicadamente para guiarla hasta la biblioteca.

-¿Vas a estar bien? -preguntó Anna con preocupación, abrazándola con ternura.

-No te preocupes Anna, Mérida está conmigo -afirmó Elsa, dejándose guiar por la joven pelirroja. Cuando ambas melenas poco usuales desaparecieron tras la puerta las muchachas permanecieron en silencio durante un rato, hasta que Anna preguntó:

-¿Quien quiere jugar a las cartas?

-¡Yo! -exclamaron Ariel y Rapunzel conjuntamente, sentándose junto a Anna en la cama de Ariel para jugar.

**-ooo-**

Por fin, Jack se encontraba libre de sus responsabilidades como miembro del The Big Four. Hiccup se había ido a quien sabe donde, de modo que podía irse con Xenia, pero Jack realmente no pensaba (ni muchos menos quería) regresar al dormitorio de Xenia. Estaba demasiado ocupado sentado bajo un castaño en el jardín delantero, pensando nuevamente en _ella_. La mujer que había robado su corazón con tan solo una mirada y un dulce abrazo. Jack quería pensar que Elsa seguía esperándolo en casa, en Burguess, susurrando un ¿Cómo estás? muy bajito, solo para ella, contra la almohada.

-Te amo, Elsa -susurró Jack. En ese momento, escuchó la voz de Mérida, cerca, muy cerca, acompañada por una voz familiar. Jack pensó que sólo eran imaginaciones suyas y siguió llorando su soledad bajo el castaño.

-¡Hola Jack! -saludó alegremente la pelirroja, posicionándose frente a él.

-Hola Mérida -dijo Jack en tono desanimado, sin levantar la vista.

-Oh, cierto, déjame presentarlos. Jack, ella es Elsa Arendelle, la chica nueva. Acaba de llegar hoy. Elsa, él es Jack Frost.

Jack se quedó estático, completamente incapaz de articular palabra. Lentamente elevó la vista, esperanzado con la posibilidad de que fuera _otra _Elsa Arendelle, otra chica con el mismo nombre, cualquiera, siempre y cuando no fuera _ella_.

Cara a cara, se encontró con un par de pupilas azuladas, que se le antojaron tan familiares como extrañas. Dos malditos meses habían pasado desde la última vez que pudo ver esos hermosos ojos sin brillo, que evocaban tanta nostalgia como tristeza en él. Esos ojos vacíos que suplicaban a gritos ser despertados. Unos ojos azules de un tiempo lejano, lleno de muñecas, disfraces y cosquillas.

-Hola, Jack Frost.

-Hola, Reina de las Nieves.

* * *

_**¡Chan chan chan! Y hasta ahí lo dejo, porque me da flojera continuarlo. A ver, que debía decir... ¡Ah, sí! NO ME MATEN. Por lo de Xenia, quiero decir -.- Sé que quisieron matarme al menos. Bueno, ahora sí...Vamos con los comentarios.**_

_Mixer1927:__ **Qué bueno que te gustó :D**_

_predalienway:** Wuajajajaja soy mala XD. Sí, tal y como imaginaste, se encontraron en la academia. Wuajajaja ya veremos xD. Aquí está Ariel, en el siguiente saldrá Jim ;) Espero que te haya gustado.**_

_PauJelsa:_**_Lamentablemente así es la historia, y tengo otro truquito bajo la manga. Ya veremos si lo hace ;)_**

_ :__** ¡Qué bueno que te gustó :D! Jajaja imaginé que así reaccionarían xD. Jejeje, espero que te haya gustado este.**_

_El mosh:__** Muchísimas gracias :)**_

_Bonne Fille Parfaite:__** Gracias :D Qué bueno que te gustó.**_

_DianaLauraHPFan:__** Qué bueno que te gustó :D Descuida, Fernanda (que por cierto aparecerá pronto) es buena, es una chica de Facebook ;) Acertaste D: Jajaja descuida, me pasa lo mismo a mí a veces.**_

_DeAtH tHe RoSe:_**_ ¡__Gracias :D!_**

_Guest:__** Que bueno que te gustó :D Acertaste jaja. Todo se irá desvelando conforme avance la historia ;)**_

_master master god:_**_Qué bueno que tu PC se salvó de más tratamientos jeje. Gracias por tu apoyo._**

_Zakuro Hatsune:_**_Es un verdadero honor recibir ese elogio de tu parte :D Siempre he admirado mucho todas tus historias (además compartimos princesa favorita ^^). Gracias y saludos._**

_Nastinka:_**_Sí XD._**

_ariel:_**_ Qué bueno que te gustó :D_**

_style:_**_¡Qué bueno que te gustó :D! Todo se irá desvelando poco a poco respecto a la escuela y el secreto de los Arendelle ;)_**

_der riese:__** Me alegra mucho ver que te gusta :D Tienen quince años, todos ;) Ciega, pues... para hacer más "interesante" la historia, como J. K. Rowling con Harry y sus padres.**_

_Dani Lynch:_**_Gracias ^^_**

_Clary17:_**_Muchas gracias :D No lo sé, no prometo nada wuajajaja._**

**_Bueno, eso fue todo (de momento). De veras muchas gracias, me hace realmente feliz ver la cantidad de reviews que me enviaron, me hacen ver lo bien aceptada que es mi historia y me anima a seguir escribiendo. Elise..._**

**_Elise: El próximo capítulo se titula "Invitación a la felicidad". ¿De qué creen que tratará?_**

**_Hairy: ¡No se lo pierdan!_**

**_Todas: ¡Besos de colores!_**


	3. Invitación a la felicidad

**Fandom: **Rise of the Guardians & Frozen.

**Parejas: **Jack Frost/Elsa, Kristoff/Anna/, Eugene/Rapunzel, Hiccup/Astrid, predalien/luegolosabrán (*cejita carroñera*). Leve Hans/Anna.

**Rating: **PG.

**Categorías: **Romance, Drama, Humor leve, próximamente Fantasía (¿por qué será?).

**Sinopsis: **Jack Frost lleva una vida de ensueño; buenos amigos, dinero, posición, una escuela de prestigio... Pero hay dos cosas que amargan su existencia: su comportamiento rebelde y una platina que le roba el sueño. -Hola, Jack Frost. -Hola, Reina de las Nieves. AU.

**Advertencias: **Posible **_Lemon_ **a la larga en esta historia, y no solamente entre los protagonistas. ¿Qué podían esperar? En mi perfil digo claramente que soy la mitad de las hermanas Lemon (la otra mitad es mi querida hermanita _**Bonne Fille Parfaite **_a la que dedico el capítulo :3).

**Notas/Spoilers: **Los personajes son propiedad del genio Walt Disney, Dreamworks y Sony. Yo solo uso mi loca imaginación sin fines de lucro.

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

**Invitación a la felicidad**

Una vez, de pequeño, Jack se había quedado dormido en la cima de ese roble perdido en el lugar más seguro del mundo. Había sido una caída grande, de más o menos tres metros, y cuando tocó el suelo Jack sintió el aire perdido mientras permanecía tumbado en el suelo hecho un ovillo, respirando agitadamente hasta haber llenado sus pulmones, hasta el momento en el que estuvo listo para levantarse y correr hacia su casa para curar silenciosamente sus heridas. Había sentido miles de emociones despertar como un torrente por su vientre, pero no quiso seguir escarbando en ellas, a pesar de que siguieron palpitando en él como un segundo corazón grabado en el abismo de la memoria. Lo sintió golpear en su cabeza, en su vientre, en su cuerpo. Como las olas de la playa acarician la superficie dura de las rocas en la costa.

Su encuentro con Elsa fue un poco esa sensación. Fue elevar la mirada, y encontrarse con unos ojos vacíos, tristes, pero expresivos. Una vez la señora Overland le había comentado que los ojos eran las ventanas del alma. Jack no lo había creído tanto como en aquel momento. Le gustaban. Le gustaban aquellos ojos, aunque parecieran vacíos.

Mérida, por su parte, estaba sinceramente confundida. Era ver a los dos jóvenes mirándose sin mirarse realmente y la atacaba de repente una sensación extraña, tímida y triste. Sabía que había una cantidad infinita de números entre el 0 y el 1. Estaban el 0.1, el 0.2, el 0.3... Y sabía que los números entre el 0 y el 2 seguían siendo infinitos, solo que ese infinito había crecido. Sabía que estaba interrumpiendo algo, que no era más que una intrusa, una mancha ennegrecida en el pequeño infinito de Jack y Elsa. Y estaba intimidada por eso. Era un estorbo, lo sabía bien.

Por eso, no tuvo menos que ver a una joven castaña de cabello trenzado pasar por allí, que Mérida encontró la oportunidad perfecta de huir de aquel infinito.

-Eh... Creo que veo a Diana -comentó con un tono que intentaba parecer casual-. ¿Serías tan amable de enseñarle la biblioteca a Elsa, Jack?

No recibió contestación alguna, aunque tampoco lo esperaba. Jack y Elsa siguieron con sus miradas fijas el uno en el otro mientras Mérida corría a saludar a la joven castaña.

-Hola -saludó al acercarse.

-Hola -se limitó a contestar Diana. Era obvio que ella también se estaba dejando influenciar por la magia del momento. Fue Mérida quien tuvo que tomarla del brazo para alejarla de allí. Ninguna dijo nada. Se limitaron a pasar doblando la esquina en dirección al dormitorio que Diana compartía con sus amigas Melanie y Fernanda.

Jack abrió los labios, los cerró y los volvió a abrir. Quiso hacer algo, cualquier cosa. Parpadear, respirar, decir algo, pensar. Pero no lo conseguía. Sus cinco sentidos se habían desconectado temporalmente de su cabeza, propiciando su falta de habla. No pudo evitar pensar que Elsa estaba más hermosa de lo que la recordaba. Su pelo estaba más largo de lo que recordaba, y estaba más pálido y brillante. Su piel estaba más blanca también. Lo único que no había cambiado eran esas adorables pequitas que adornaban su nariz. Eran miles. Jack no era capaz de contarlas todavía, pero se le antojaban tan familiares que no tuvo menos que mirarlas para darse cuenta de que seguían exactamente igual.

Cuando Elsa escuchó la voz de Jack, y a Mérida llamarlo por su nombre, no tardó ni un segundo en reconocerlo. Y sintió miles de mariposas flotar en su vientre, y miles de emociones desparramarse por toda ella. Sorpresa, felicidad, emoción. Miedo. Porque sabía que Jack bien no podría reconocerla, o podría despreciarla por ser ciega. No lo hizo de pequeños, pero habían estado separados por tanto tiempo y Jack estaba en una escuela tan exclusiva... Elsa estaba segura de que ya no la quería. Y sentía una gran tristeza por ello. Y al mismo tiempo unas profundas ganas de llorar.

En eso era en lo que único que podía pensar la platinada, hasta que unos brazos delgados y fríos la rodearon por los hombros y Jack enterró su nariz en su cuello.

**-ooo-**

Ariel tenía hambre. Llevaba horas sin comer y su estómago rugía. Afortunadamente, la señorita Potts, mejor conocida como subdirectora Bella tenía un despacho muy grande lleno de comida donde recibía a todo el mundo, independientemente si era de Disney o de Dreamworks. Ariel había salido del despacho de la profesora cargada con un plato de galletas y una taza de té. Las galletas estaban rellenas de mermelada de fresa y Ariel no podía evitar morderlas sin fijarse demasiado en lo que estaba frente a ella. Por eso no se dio cuenta cuando un chico estaba doblando la esquina. El choque era inevitable.

Lo único que Ariel alcanzó a hacer fue soltar una exclamación mientras sus pies resbalaban y su espalda chocaba contra el suelo. Ariel cerró los ojos, preparada para el impacto. Pero jamás llegó. En cambio, sintió la calidez de una mano grande aferrarse a su espalda. Eran dedos largos y gruesos, hechos para brutalidades como golpes o trabajo duro. Ariel abrió lentamente los ojos, encontrándose con un par de pupilas de un azul sobrenatural. Y él sonrió. _Oh, sonrisa bonita_. Ariel permaneció en silencio mientras el chico lentamente la ayudaba a pararse. Los ojos de Ariel eran mar, y los de él eran cielo. La más perfecta combinación que se pudiera esperar. Playa. Sentía sus brazos en su cintura, y un sentimiento de pérdida cuando el joven retiró sus manos. Seguía sonriendo. Se fue, doblando la esquina, ante la mirada atónita de Ariel que no se atrevía a despegarse de su espalda.

**-ooo-**

Jack se echó a reír. Estaba feliz, simplemente feliz. Sus manos acariciaban el delicado cuerpo de Elsa, esbelto, bien torneado, y su hermoso cabello platinado escondido en un apretado moño. Jack podía sentir las delicadas cintas de color turquesa adornando la hermosa cabellera. Estaba tan feliz, porque finalmente había recuperado a su hermosa Reina de las Nieves. Delicada, dulce, tierna, inteligente, amorosa... Todo eso y más, era su Elsa. La había recuperado, estaba a su lado y esta vez no tenían por que esconder su relación. La hermana de Elsa era comprensiva, Jack estaba seguro de que lo aceptaría como amigo de su hermana. O tal vez... Como un fogonazo, el recuerdo de aquella última tarde pasada en el dormitorio de Elsa cruzó por su mente. Recordó lo que había intentado decirle. Y estuvo a punto de hacerlo de nuevo, estuvo a punto de abrir los labios y decirle la verdad de una buena vez, demostrarle su amor por ella, borrar todas aquellas noches que pasó en soledad y acompañado en un desesperado intento por olvidarla, porque sabía que no era nada para ella. Que no la merecía. Que un pecador como él no merecía a un ángel como ella.

Sentía sus ojos húmedos, pero no se avergonzó por ello. Porque, si de él dependiera, lloraría frente a toda la escuela solo por la alegría que le inspiraba volver a verla.

-Elsa -susurró, enterrando la cara en su pelo. Olía a jazmines. Fragante, dulce y delicado como ella-, te extrañé. Te extrañé mucho.

-Yo... yo también -susurró ella. Por su tono de voz Jack supo que estaba llorando. Se separó de ella y acarició su rostro. Le gustaba hacer eso. Le daba la sensación de que Elsa era un tesoro, y que le pertenecía. Y nada lo hacía más feliz que eso.

-¿Elsa? -susurró, acariciando su rostro-. ¿Por qué lloras?

-Porque... -Elsa hipó, conteniendo su llanto-, pensé que, como ya estabas aquí rodeado de chicas preciosas y chicos inteligentes ya... ya no me querrías, y menos querrías hacerte amigo de una ciega -susurró. Jack negó con la cabeza, a pesar de que sabía que Elsa no podía verlo. Se inclinó, besando su frente como tantas veces lo había hecho antes, como prueba de su amistad.

-Elsa, ¿cómo pudiste siquiera pensar eso? Tú siempre serás mi amiga -_Amiga_. Esas palabras fueron como una puñalada sin piedad al corazón de Elsa. _Amiga _retumbó en su cabeza una y otra vez como una promesa irrompible, un juramento eterno, un recuerdo de que ellos dos nunca podrían estar juntos. Sin embargo, Elsa era consciente de que podría preocupar a Jack, por lo que elevó la vista, incapaz de sonreír, pero tratando de hacerlo. Al parecer convenció a Jack porque él no le dijo nada.

-Te quiero mucho, Jack -susurró. Jack se inclinó y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Al fin, estaba casi completo.

**-ooo-**

En el momento en el que la nueva profesora de Biología entró al edificio, respiró en él un algo nuevo, extasiante. Impresionante. La última vez que había pisado las instalaciones fue hace mucho años, cuando no era más que una chiquilla ingenua de catorce años, y siempre usaba gafas, y era regordeta y se vestía de manera mas simple que las otras niñas de su edad. Ahora, llevaba puesto un vestido amarillo y esponjado, y se recogía el pelo en un moño, y usaba lentes de contacto y estaba sinceramente bonita. Pero había algo que no cambiaría nunca: y era el libro que guardaba entre sus manos con cariño, llamado "Ensayo sobre la ceguera". Ese libro, precisamente, fue el que le ayudó durante los pocos años que llevaba de trabajo. Pero el ciego ya no era adulto, sino niño y era mujer. Y era frágil y lloraba siempre, y tenía un amigo a escondidas de su padre.

Jane Porter cerró los ojos, deseando que Elsa estuviera bien y a salvo, justo en el momento en el que entraba a la academia para comenzar, desde cero, su nueva vida.

**-ooo-**

Bella anotaba en su libreta. Todo era muy normal. Estudiantes corriendo por el pasillo (con lo que ella tenía que decirles que no lo hicieran), chicas hablando de chicos en una esquina, un joven fumando en el patio (por lo que tuvo que quitarle el cigarrillo), y profesores vigilando que no se hiciera todo lo que ella estaba notando. Poniendo los ojos en blanco, Bella anotó cuidadosamente al borde de su libreta: _Andan por el pasillo atareados con una pila de trabajos infinitos_. Bella cerró de golpe la libreta y se dispuso a guardarla cuidadosamente en su bolsa, que llevaba colgada al costado.

-Hola, Bella.

Bella frunció el ceño al reconocer esa voz. Dios Santo, estaba tan feliz allí sola, ¿no pensaba dejarla tranquila jamás?

-¿Qué quieres, Adam? -gruñó en tono defensivo, alzando la vista y encontrándose, a medio camino, con los ojos mas bellos del mundo.

Adam Beast había sido su compañero desde la primaria. La primera vez que se vieron no sucedió nada malo entre ellos: simplemente, a Bella se le había caído su lápiz y Adam le había hecho el favor de recogérselo y ponerlo en su pupitre. La primera reacción de Bella fue agradecerle, luego, le preguntó cortésmente si podía hacer algo para compensarlo, pero Adam le contestó que, simplemente, quería comer con ella en el almuerzo. Semejante atrevimiento agradó a la niña, pues Bella siempre se caracterizó por ser ella misma también una muchacha atrevida. Por esa razón, aceptó gustosamente esa invitación. Adam comía de las peores formas posibles: más que comer, devoraba el plato de avena con leche caliente y azúcar que su madre le había enviado y que se había ofrecido a compartirle a Bella. La niña lo rechazó por simple cortesía, porque la verdad aquel platillo se veía delicioso. Todos los alumnos que pasaban junto a ellos los miraban burlones, y entonces comenzaron los estúpidos rumores.

_Bella y Adam están sentados bajo el árbol de los enamorados besándose..._

Lo irónico era que, cuando comían, estaban sentados bajo un árbol. Un castaño (*), para ser más específicos. Era un árbol enorme y bonito, con hojas brillantes y verdes. Era también el árbol favorito de Bella. Adam, desde ese entonces, había empezado a acercarse a Bella para hacer cualquier tarea, proyecto, etcétera. Y como Bella le tenía lástima porque era un niño muy rechazado por los otros estudiantes, aceptaba animosamente ser su compañera. Pronto, empezaron a molestarla más y más, sugiriendo que Adam y ella eran novios. Finalmente, un día, Bella se hartó y pidió a su madre, la señora Hortensia "Tea" Potts (**), que le permitiera cambiarse de escuela. Tea al principio se preocupó y habló con el director para preguntarle si acaso algún niño molestaba a Bella, pero el director aseguró que a todos se les inculcaban buenos valores y que en esa escuela no se admitían las burlas ni los golpes. Ya mas tranquila, Tea acudió con Bella y le preguntó directamente si alguien le hacía daño, Bella (que en ese entonces tenía siete años) contestó que no, que simplemente quería cambiarse de escuela. Y como Bella era una niña muy sincera, Tea no pudo menos que aceptarlo y le dijo a su marido que Bella deseaba cambiarse. El señor Christopher Potts (***) realizó los trámites necesarios, pues él era un hombre muy bueno que no hacía más que complacer a su preciosa hija y a su esposa, preocupado por el bienestar de ambas. Así pues, pronto Bella se vio a sí misma en una escuela privada en la que podía cursar también secundaria. Las cosas se salieron de control cuando, una mañana, presentaron a un nuevo chico que se integraba a la clase poco después que Bella: Adam Beast. Bella hizo todo lo posible por ignorarlo durante todo el día, desgraciadamente, Adam notó que Bella lo evitaba, pues siempre que se cruzaban por el pasillo ella giraba la cara para hablar con su amiga, Aurora, y cuando él se acercaba para pedirle ayuda con algo Bella corría junto a otra niña de nombre Jane. Éste rechazo entristeció a Adam, que se preguntó que cosa mala había hecho para perder a su mejor amiga. Bella no lo ignoraba, porque ella misma sufría por eso, de vez en cuando le dirigía la palabra pero ya no comía con él, ni hacía sus proyectos y tareas con él, ni nada de lo que pasaba antes. No tanto por el hecho de que ahora ambos estudiaban en niveles distintos, sino por el hecho de que Bella ya no se ofrecía a ayudarlo.

Finalmente, un día cualquiera, mientras Bella le ayudaba con una tarea de Biología en su casa, luego de él mucho insistir, Adam soltó de golpe las palabras que acabarían con todo.

-Estoy enamorado de ti.

Bella había alzado la vista, creyendo haber oído mal.

-¿Qué dijiste, Adam?

-Estoy enamorado de ti -repitió el muchacho a petición de Bella. La chica se había quedado boquiabierta y se había ido corriendo, asustada. Tenían diez años para cuando eso sucedió, y cursaba su segundo año de secundaria. Finalmente, Adam empezó a actuar raro, diferente. Creyendo que Bella lo había rechazado, el chico se tomó como meta conquistarla. Sin embargo, sus maneras de hacerlo no eran precisamente... buenas. Hacía lo que fuera para llamar su atención, pero al final todo siempre acababa saliéndole justamente contrario a como lo deseaba. ¿Quería preparar un desayuno romántico con Bella? Porque por alguna extraña razón él jamás le pidió cenar. Ahí iban su malos modales a arruinarlo todo. ¿Quería regalarle algo a Bella? Siempre lo hacía de forma brusca y el regalo era horrible. En resumen, que al poco tiempo Bella empezó a hartarse y alejarse cada vez más de Adam, con quien siempre estaba discutiendo por lo mismo de que ambos tenían un carácter fuerte y el de Adam era más explosivo. Todo el amor que Adam aseguraba tenerle se fue esfumando poco a poco, para acabar solo en una estúpida relación de amienemigos.

-¿Así me saludas, Bella? ¿A MÍ, que te hice compañía durante años cuando nadie te tomaba en serio? -preguntó Adam en tono melodramático. Bella puso los ojos en blanco. Él apenas había ingresado a trabajar en esa escuela enseñando Historia Universal, ¿y le hablaba con burla? ¡Ella la subdirectora! Era inconcebible.

-Que yo sepa, eres tú el que se la pasaba _toujours seul _(****) cuando éramos niños -observó Bella con el ceño fruncido.

-¡Ajá! ¿Conque ahora me llamas toujours seul? ¡Eso sí que es inconcebible! -exclamó el chico tirando de un pequeño mechón castaño del pelo de Bella.

-Eres un idiota -masculló la chica girándose dispuesta a irse.

-¡Bella, espera!

Bella se giró, enojada.

-¿Qué quieres? Recuerda que soy la subdirectora, tengo cosas importantes que atender y...

Pero no pudo seguir, porque Adam se inclinó en ese momento para tomar delicadamente el rostro de Bella entre sus manos y plantó un beso en sus labios. Bella se quedó paralizada. Mariposas, confusión, mejillas rojas-rojas-rojas. ¿Eso era real? ¿Realmente la estaban besando? ¿Adam? ¿Adam Beast? Miles de preguntas estampadas en su cabeza, todas tan confusas y extrañas que era incapaz de responderlas. Dejando a Bella incapaz de zafarse del agarre de su compañero. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado ya? Tenía tanto que hacer... ¡Y Adam estaba ahí, como siempre, distrayéndola! Consolándola, divirtiéndola. Haciéndola feliz. Pero el recuerdo de un par de ojos azules impidiendo siempre los pensamientos de Bella. Y allí estaba otra vez, distantes, maliciosos, distantes, distantes. Pero, al mismo tiempo, más brillantes que nunca.

Cuando Adam se separó, notó enseguida la expresión de Bella y supo que la había molestado. Frunció el ceño. Odiaba que Bella se comportara así, que... que lo ignorara, que actuara como si nada de lo que él hacía era importante.

-Necesitaba hacer eso -dijo, y se fue corriendo.

Bella permaneció de pie en mitad del pasillo, con las mejillas ruborizadas y los ojos muy abiertos, sin saber que, a lo lejos, una estudiante llamada Melanie había presenciado el intercambio con los ojos abiertos.

**-ooo-**

Era realmente duro ser miembro del equipo de taekwondo. Astrid Hofferson caminaba por los pasillos con la larga trenza rubia agitándose tras ella, sudorosa y satisfecha. Su profesor había elogiado la precisión de sus movimientos, su gracia natural y lo vapuleada que dejó a Ruffnut tirada en el suelo, su mejor amiga. Astrid era la chica más guapa (y popular) del grupo de los Vikingos, y siempre era un placer verla caminar. Astrid tenía una figura curvilínea, ojos azules y el pelo muy rubio que siempre se recogía en una sencilla trenza con un fleco recto cayendo encima de su frente perlada de sudor. En aquel momento, la joven escuchó un sonido. Una voz masculina. Era Hiccup.

Qué extraño. Que Astrid supiera, Hiccup no tenía por qué estar ahí, dado que era el edificio de preparatoria y no había clases. Según sabía, no tocaba ronda con The Big Four, sino con la subdirectora Bella. A menos que se encontrara con alguno de sus amigos, porque la biblioteca estaba al otro lado del pasillo. Ella acababa de estar ahí para entregar un libro sobre el taekwondo, así que Hiccup no podía haber estado ahí porque lo habría visto, y habría tenido que caminar con él. Y Hiccup no pertenecía a ningún club, que supiera. Astrid frunció el entrecejo, confusa. ¿Qué rayos hacía Hiccup en ese sitio?

-Shh, silencio Toothless, te van a oír -susurraba Hiccup. Astrid, ahora sí, estaba más que confundida. ¿Quién rayos era Toothless? ¿Por qué Hiccup sonaba tan contento y, a la vez, tan preocupado? Oyó un gruñido, pero estaba segura de que no era Hiccup. Era un gruñido gutural, grave y ligeramente rasposo. Astrid quiso doblar la esquina, estuvo a punto de hacerlo cuando el sonido de una puerta cerrándose violentamente y la pequeña figura de Hiccup apareciendo frente a ella la interrumpieron.

-¡Astrid! -casi gritó Hiccup, brincando hacia atrás por el susto de encontrarse cara a cara con la joven rubia-. ¿Qué... qué haces aquí? Pensé que estabas en tus prácticas de taekwondo -comentó con nerviosismo, intentando sonar casual. Astrid lo miró, medio confundida, medio molesta.

-La práctica de taekwondo terminó hace quince minutos, pero me quedé tiempo extra con el profesor porque él quiere que represente al club en una competencia con el instituto Takemori -afirmó Astrid-. Ellos son profesionales, vienen de Japón -agregó con orgullo, pensando que era gracias a ella que el club de taekwondo había llegado tan lejos, hasta el punto de pasar a las semifinales de la competencia anual.

-Ah, ok, ok -tartamudeó Hiccup, Astrid ahora sí se estaba asustando, pero claro que no lo admitiría, ¿qué rayos le pasaba?

-Hiccup, ¿estás bien? ¿Qué estabas haciendo aquí? -preguntó la joven rubia intentando mirar detrás de Hiccup. Pero el chico pecoso no le permitía mirar, con lo cual empezó a irritarla. Estuvo a punto de aplicarle uno de sus convencionales métodos de taekwondo (al menos así los llamaba el profesor Shang). Sin embargo, Hiccup la miró sonriendo con nerviosismo, diciendo con una firmeza que buscaba fuera convincente:

-Me siento un poco mal... ¿Te importaría acompañarme hasta la enfermería? No quiero que los chicos se burlen de mí por desmayarme.

Astrid frunció el ceño nuevamente, confundida, pero asintió. Después de todo, Hiccup era el hijo del alcalde de su ciudad, y si quería asegurar el bienestar de los Hofferson en Berk, lo mejor era acompañarlo y no dejarlo desmayarse a medio camino de la enfermería.

**-ooo-**

Cuando la subdirectora Bella le había hablado acerca de la escuela, Elsa no estaba segura, pero había alcanzado a distinguir un cariño especial por el sitio que ella consideraba su hogar. Lógicamente, pues creció en él y seguramente pasó casi toda su vida en esa academia, como ella. Sintió la mano de Jack apretarse en torno a su cintura, y Elsa sonrió. Jack se había ofrecido a acompañarla hasta la biblioteca, tal y como Mérida le había pedido, y ahora tenía el brazo situado alrededor de su cintura, y el rostro enterrado en su pelo, y sonreía. Elsa no se había sentido nunca tan feliz.

-Bueno, llegamos -anunció Jack-. La biblioteca de preparatoria. Tengo entendido que Mérida te traía aquí, ¿no es cierto?

-Sí -Elsa exhaló un suspiro-. No tengo la menor idea si en esta biblioteca tienen libros para ciegos...

-Si quieres te llevo con la subdirectora Bella, para averiguar -sugirió Jack esperanzado en pasar más tiempo del necesario con su mejor amiga. Elsa rió.

-Está bien. Gracias Jack.

**-ooo-**

Pedro suspiró mientras se estiraba en su silla. Agitó la botella de Pepsi que guardaba entre los dedos de la mano izquierda, mirando a Aladdín tomando fotografías en el centro del parque. Su mejor amigo era muy hiperactivo: siempre andaba de un lado para otro, con una sonrisa abierta en su rostro. No podía negar que eso no era una faceta que apreciaba de su personalidad. Aladdín había sido su mejor amigo desde niños, sentíose Pedro (a quien Aladdín llamaba cariñosamente "Peter") siempre muy cómodo y feliz junto a él y su personalidad.

-Listo Peter, terminé -anunció Aladdín, guardando la cámara en su bolso. Pedro asintió, levantándose y dando un último sorbo de su refresco antes de tirarlo a la basura. Desde el fondo del cesto le llegó el sonido de cristales roto, pero no le importó.

-Vámonos entonces, Al. Tu novia y Jean nos deben estar esperando.

Aladdín asintió ruborizado, limpiándose el sudor de la frente perlada, siguiendo a Pedro "Peter" hacia una casa cercana donde se cambiarían para que Aladdín pudiera ir a una cena romántica programada por Jean, la mejor amiga de los chicos, para él y la chica que amaba: Jasmine Sultan.

**-ooo-**

Jack miró sonriente a Elsa caminar cuidadosamente por los estrechos pasillos de la biblioteca. Cuando la subdirectora Bella se enteró de que Jack ayudaría a Elsa a encontrar su lugar favorito de la academia, se sorprendió gratamente, pero no por eso se mostró enfadada. Confirmó la impresión de Jack de que, efectivamente, había libros especiales en la biblioteca, y tuvo la amabilidad de indicarles la zona exacta. Luego solo tuvieron que pedirle a la señorita March, la bibliotecaria, que les indicara por donde ir. Jack había cogido del brazo a Elsa y la había llevado, paso a paso, hacia las estanterías, y se entretuvo mirándola mientras Elsa escogía el libro. Se sentía tan bien... tan feliz y tan correcto, ser abrazado nuevamente por la niña que él consideraba, hasta hace unos años, su mejor amiga. Jack permaneció con la visa fija en su espalda; Elsa se dio cuenta, la ceguera había desarrollado sus sentidos, y a él lo sentía. Y se puso nerviosa, mas no se atrevió a decir nada al respecto. Simplemente se limitó a sonreír, deseando girarse y preguntarle que pasaba, mas no tuvo el valor para hacerlo. Finalmente, exhaló un suspiro, sonriendo tímidamente, y se giró para quedar con él frente a frente, incluso si no podía verlo. Traía un libro llamado "Ensayo sobre la ceguera" entre las manos. Qué irónico.

-¿Jack? ¿Pasa algo? -preguntó con su dulce voz. Jack rió.

-No, no pasa nada Elsa. Solo me preguntaba... -bajó levemente la voz al percatarse de que la señorita March, que consideraba la biblioteca un lugar sagrado que no estaba para romances imposibles, se acercó para coger un libro de misterio y regresar a su puesto en el escritorio de la esquina- si tú tienes algo que hacer esta noche.

-No, para nada -respondió Elsa confundida-. ¿Por qué?

-Entonces, señorita Arendelle -Jack hizo una ligera reverencia en su dirección, pensando que ojalá Elsa pudiera verlo, y tomó su mano entre las suyas acariciando la palma, intentando demostrarle nuevamente que le importaba un comino si era o no era ciega-, ¿sigue en pie su promesa de huir conmigo a la edad de quince años?

-Claro que sí, estimado caballero -repuso Elsa sonriente-, pero me temo que aquí es imposible. No olvide usted que nos encontramos en un colegio privado, incapacitados de salir.

-Oh, pero el caballero al que habla usted es un buen rebelde, y todo buen rebelde conoce al menos una buena ruta para huir en caso de que un grupo terrorista ataque la escuela.

-¿Cuántas probabilidades hay de que un grupo terrorista ataque la escuela? -inquirió Elsa con burla.

-Aproximadamente de una en un millón, milady -susurró Jack, acercándola a él. Elsa se tensó al sentir el aliento frío de Jack contra sus labios.

-Entonces... -tartamudeó. Jack rió al darse cuenta de que había logrado su cometido: poner nerviosa a su linda amiguita.

-Entonces, puedo llevarte de regreso a Burguess siempre que quiera. Claro, si tú lo deseas. No podemos estar aquí en invierno, durante las vacaciones de Navidad, que mis padres partirán a un viaje de negocios al lejano norte lo que me impedirá visitarlos, no olvidemos que tenemos un asunto pendiente en Burguess y yo no soy de los que rompe sus promesas.

-En esa caso, ¿escaparemos?

-Sí, lo haremos. Y sentiremos juntos como la nieve cae del cielo y haremos un muñeco de nieve de esos tan bonitos que solo tú sabes hacer con el algodón que te da la señorita Porter.

Elsa suspiró, inclinando su cabeza y apoyándola en el hombro de Jack, sintiéndose como solo podía sentirse con él. Segura, protegida. Y feliz. Total e irrevocablemente feliz. Jack se inclinó un poco hacia adelante.

-Huyamos juntos, entonces, milady. La invito cordialmente a irse conmigo cuando llegue el invierno. Y regresaremos a Burguess y disfrutaremos juntos de la textura arenosa de la nieve colándose entre nuestros dedos.

-¿Me lo prometes, Jack? ¿Prometes huir en cuanto lleguen las vacaciones de invierno? ¿Prometes que nos escaparemos y gritaremos al mundo un sincero: "No me importa", si llegamos a hacerlo?

-Claro que sí, Su Majestad.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué desperdiciarías algo tan hermoso como el colegio en Navidad

Jack se inclinó al frente para susurrar:

-Porque por usted, milady, yo me escaparía hasta Marte.

Elsa sonrió y enterró la cara en su cuello, aspirando el delicioso aroma a menta que Jack exhalaba. Terminando así, con eso, ante la atenta e incrédula mirada de la señorita March que observaba desde lejos, aquella animada guerra de bromas, sarcasmos y palabras. Simples bromas que, Elsa sabía, jamás se harían realidad, por mucha dicha que le diera que se cumplieran, sintiendo verdadera tristeza al pensar que tendría que jugar con la nieve en aquel colegio, y no en el lugar hermoso y libre que Jack le había prometido.

En cambio, Jack frunció el ceño con porte decidido. Tenía que intentarlo, porque nada le garantizaba todos esos sentimientos y pensamientos oscuros que amenazaban con salir de su pecho. Esa noche, le declararía a Elsa todo lo que sentía y llevaba guardando seis años.

* * *

(*) El castaño, según los celtas, los que nacían bajo la influencia del castaño tienen como características: muy honesto, leal y con gran sentido de la justicia, tiene una belleza inusual, suele ser discreto, gran capacidad negociadora, es muy diplomático, sin embargo le falta confianza en sí mismo lo que a veces le hace ser susceptible ante las críticas, tendencia a irritarse con facilidad y a asumir aires de superioridad, le cuesta encontrar una pareja que le comprenda y es muy fiel. Todo esto describe perfectamente a Bella.

(**) "Tea", diminutivo del nombre Hortensia, significa "tetera" en inglés, la forma de objeto de la Señora Potts que en esta historia es la madre de Bella.

(***) En Francia, Chip era un diminutivo del nombre Christopher, por lo que podemos suponer que el nombre completo de Chip es ese. Me gusta pensar que el padre de Chip se llama igual que su hijo.

(****) Toujours Seul: Significa "siempre solo". Es el término francés de Forever Alone.

**Notas de la autora:**

¡Waaaaooohhh! ¿Qué pasó aquí? ¿Es acaso ésta la misma historia? ¿¡DE VERDAD ES LA MISMA THE ACADEMY DE SU BUENA AMIGA AZURA!? Pues sí, permítanme decirles que es así. He decidido cambiar la cabecera de la historia, no sé, solo para hacerla más "formal". Bueno, una vez aclarado esto...

AL FIN. De verdad siento muchísimo tardar tanto para actualizar, pero Amalthea no quería visitarme, al parecer debía ir a ver a sus otras ahijadas ¬¬ En fin, finalmente pude actualizar la historia y espero haberlos dejado satisfechos. Porque si los decepcioné, lo siento muchísimo. Es tan complicado escribir una escena romántica tipo reencuentro... Pocos escritores lo aplican en sus fics por lo que pocos lo entenderán. Y bueno, aquí presenté algunas parejitas más: AdamBella y Hiccstrid (para los que andaban mendigando por la falta de Hiccstrid en los fanfics Jelsa). Así que... SÍ. OH SÍ BITCHES, SOY UNA DE LAS POQUÍSIMAS AUTORAS QUE PONE HICCSTRID EN SU HISTORIA. Y mi historia es una de las pocas Hiccstrid que no es un AU de Harry Potter, cosa muy importante :3 En fin, respondo a comentarios:

**_predalienway:_** NOOOOOO, NO TE MATES. Ya subí cap T_T Me alegra ver que te gustara, y sí, Xenia es una perra.

_**Dani Lynch:**_Aquí estás :D y que bueno te haya gustado.

_**master master god:**_Muchas gracias master :) Significa mucho viniendo de ti. Y respecto a Xenia, me alegra ver que no quieres matarme por eso.

_**Mixer1927:**_De nada Mixer :D Y gracias a ti.

_** :**_Sí, creo que le di una buena vuelta de tuerca a las historias típicas xD. Espero haber cubierto tus expectativas y no dejarte en intriga con éste cap.

_**DianaLauraHPFan:**_Muchísimas gracias Diana, me esfuerzo mucho para conseguir una historia que sea de su agrado y esté bien narrada. Espero haber cubierto tus expectativas en este cap. Y esta historia será Hiccstrid, pues aunque la pareja no me gusta, me lo pidieron en Facebook y era mas fácil así que... xD.

_**Guest Water-Nature:**_*se protege la cabeza con la sartén de Rapunzel* ¡Tranquila! En cuanto acabe la historia te la mando para que la mates, la tortures y le hagas lo que quieras.

_**Guest:**_Imaginé que odiarían esas partes. Y sí, efectivamente Jack botará a Xenia. Bueno, supongo que no podrían hacerlo, porque a pesar de todo Jack es su amigo y no conocen bien a Elsa por lo que aún no se encariñan con ella.

_**RuzuChan Poly:**_ Qué bueno que te gustó ;D Cuando termine la historia mandaré a Xenia y a Hans y a Pitch a la casa de los tres primeros que comentaron insultando a Xenia para que se desquiten, osea predalien, Guest y tú xD. No mueras D: y saldrás en el próximo cap, no pude saturarlos ahora jeje.

_**Raquel:**_ Haber Diva, a mí NADIE me amenaza, ¿ok? Y tú ya sabes lo que tengo preparado, Danny wuajajajaja xD. Así que no me vengas con tus aires de bitch. Aquí tienes tu bendito capítulo, espero que estés leyendo REEV, ¿eh? Bitch -.- Por cierto, gracias por el excelente XD (sí, sí, lo sé, soy bipolar, no es que tú fueras muy expresiva en tu comentario XD).

Bueno, ahora sí, eso es todo. Elise, cariño...

Elise: Que soy Elisa ahora.

Yo: Éstas niñas y sus crisis de rebeldía... Bueno, Elisa -.- dinos el nombre del siguiente capítulo.

Elisa: El próximo capítulo se titula: "Una pequeña cinta amarra los corazones". ¿De qué creen que tratará?

Hairy: ¡No se lo pierdan!

Todas: ¡Besos de colores!


End file.
